


Palpabinks

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: I'm Sorry, Jar Jar's Sith name is 'Darth Deceit' jfc what is wrong with me!!, M/M, Palpabinks, Porn., This is porn. This is hell porn.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power of the Dark Side was neither gentle nor kind to the fragility of the physical form</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palpabinks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I threatened Mariam with Palpabinks. Someone asked me to write it. I did. I'm sorry

“We shall have the galaxy bow before us my dear Darth Deceit,” Sidious murmurs quietly, his eyes fixed upon the kneeling figure before him.

Large, yellow eyes stare back.

“Mesa shall give yousa anything master,” Deceit promises, eyestalks wavering as he blinks up at Sidious who gives him a dark, approving smile. “First the Jedi will be yoursa to do with as yousa wish.”

Sidious laughed, a rasping cough that shook his body. The power of the Dark Side was neither gentle nor kind to the fragility of the physical form. But… it could be beneficial in other ways.

Slipping a hand into his robe, Sidious opened his fly, pulling out his cock and parting his robes. The half-hard flesh in his hand mesmerised Deceit, his eyestalks angling closer as his tongue flashed out, curling in the air, tasting the heady scent of his master’s arousal.

“Pleasure me my apprentice,” Sidious commanded in a harsh voice, the Force coming to bear on Deceit and forcing him closer, mouth opening and tongue darting out, looping around Sidious’ cock. “ _Yesssss_.”

Sidious fucked Deceit’s mouth, harsh and unrelenting, a hand gripping an earflap, nails digging into the scaled flesh and drawing blood. The long tongue around his cock slid up and down rhythmically in time with his harsh thrusts, the head of his cock slamming into the back of Deceit’s throat.

Sidious called upon the Force again, wrapping the Dark Side around Deceit’s throat, his hands, his entire body and holding him still, slowly squeezing the life from his apprentice as his thrusts grew more and more erratic, more desperate.

With a howling screech Sidious came, cock deep in Deceit’s throat, forcing his apprentice to swallow. Pulling out, Sidious let Deceit collapse to the ground, hacking and coughing as he released his hold on him with the Force.

“My sweet apprentice,” Sidious crooned, tucking his spent cock back into his trousers. “The Jedi shall beg us for mercy but they do not deserve it from us.”

Deceit looked up at Sidious, his earflap oozing blood, eyes wide, body trembling from the need to climax.

“Wesa are Sith,” Deceit rasped, eyes blazing the reptilian yellow of corruption. “Wesa  _have_ no mercy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I change tense in the middle of writing? *shrugs* Who knows!


End file.
